The Kiss List
by xoxo Forever Always xoxo
Summary: Massie is back in Westchester. Skye Hamilton is the alpha at Rosingdale High, but Massie wants the status. Skye's willing to give it to her if Massie completes a task only she has completed, or she'll give her status to her second cousin, Olivia Ryan. 10 HART, 1 girl, 4 best friends, and 3 menacing rulers all sum up to her junior year filled with tears, heartbreaks, and friendship.
1. Prologue

Massie Block: Massie _was _the "IT" girl at KISS until she got the news. For four years she worked her way up from "conceited new girl" to "queen bee". But that all changes when she learns Westchester is in and London is out. With her glossy chestnut brown hair, new British style, and adoring accent, Massie plans to rule her new high school as a junior. There's only one person standing in the way, Skye Hamilton. Unless Massie wants to be upgraded as alpha status, she has to play Skye's little game called "The Kiss List". The ten most irresistible HARTS (Hot, Alpha, Rich, and Toned) are to be kissed by the end of the year. She plans on doing just that, but can love get in the way?

Skye Hamilton: Has turned into those mean cheerleaders in the movies, and is the current alpha at Rosingdale High, until Massie Block returns. Skye can still bring her down though with the help of her new boyfriend Chris Abely and his best friend, Harris Fisher. She creates a list of the 10 cutest guys, including her boyfriend for Massie to kiss. Since she now has a huge threat to her alpha status, she perfects a malicious plan to make Massie become a D-lister,

Derrick Harrington: Has been waiting for the day Massie would return. Derrick turned into the guy every guy wants to be, and every girl wants. He has been the co-captain of the varsity soccer team since sophomore year, and is now the official captain. Massie's birthday is coming up and everyone knows she creates the best parties with her friends. Will he play the same card when it was his sister's birthday?

Alicia Rivera: Has been done, done, and done trying to beat Skye Hamilton for alpha. Everyone knew the battle was like Gap versus Prada. Now that Massie's back, she can finally stop being the independent alpha and become beta. She's still the gossip queen she was in middle school who knows practically everything that's between false and true at Rosingdale. Now with the challenge Skye has given Massie, will she secretly betray her best friend?

Claire: Is still the little goody two shoes from OCD. She and Cam are still in the "perfect" relationship until Harris enters the picture and takes Cam away from her. What does she want? Revenge. She knows he's been helping Skye, and she will do anything for Massie to win this battle.

Kristen Gregory: Is the varsity captain of her team, and is helping Massie get on her team because of her "game" she has to play. Kristen is still the amazing nerd with all AP courses. Like Dylan, she plans on helping Massie to learn if her crush likes her back.

Dylan Marvil: Has changed from being obsessed over weight, to obsessing over boys. She's the skinny size 2 everyone knew was going to happen. Now, she's a musician who expresses her feelings through her guitar. There's another reason why she plays music, her crush.

***I need an editor for this story because this is my first story. I will post OC's. And I'll try to update if I get like 2 reviews at least. You can criticize me, but please review! And if you need anything to be clarified don't hesitate to message me.**


	2. Nice Going James

_Massie's Pov_

**Paris, France**

_**Ladurée Café **_

**4:15PM**

I turned on my new royal purple Iphone6 and started texting James.

**MassieKurQueenofKISSes**: Hey sweetie! Come to Ladurée! It's urgent.

**JWinthrop+MassieKur**: Is something wrong? I'll be there in a few minutes. Alexa's with me.

**MassieKurQueenofKISSes**: Alright! Come soon though!

Why is he always with Alexandria these days? They seem way to close to be just 'friends'.

"Mass, did you and James break-up again? You rarely grab some grub or noch exactly after school," Sara said, interrupting my thoughts.

"No, it's worse. Can we get our pastries first? I need them before I tell you." I replied.

I just found out I'm moving! AGAIN! My life has been perfect this year, and now everything's crashing down on me.

I ordered/paid for my food, and received my Saint-Honré and macrons. I started eating my pastries when James and Alexandria, my beta, arrived.

**"**Massie, sweetie, I was so worried! What's wrong?!" James said nervously while Alexandria had a panicked expression on her face and fidgeted.

**"**Alexa? What's with my beta? You're never this timid! What did James do, and I'm perfectly fine. What I have to tell you is what's terrible." I snapped.

Alexa looked lovingly at James, and quickly stopped panicking.

**"**Massie, I don't care if you kick me out of the MASS's (Massie, Alexandria, Sara, and Samantha) or whatever, but I love James and he loves me more than he'll ever love you!" my so called best friend exclaimed.

I just stared at her and James wide-eyed until I replied," What are you talking about?! I wanted you two to come here, so I could tell you that I'm moving in 3 days! You couldn't wait until I move for your little love scheme? Sorry I wasn't good enough for you James Winthdrop III! Well, goodbye, and I don't expect seeing either of you again!" I screamed while putting my food into my limited edition Chanel purse.

I strutted to my white Lamborghini with Sara and Samantha right behind me. As I peeked at the rearview mirrors of my convertible, I saw James running after me, and Alexa with a shocked expression on her face. Serves them right for being backstabbers.

* * *

_No one's POV_

_3 days later at the Block's castle._

I admired my wondrous castle for the last time, and walked down the stairs to the front yard. "My goodness Mass! With your Michael Kors sandals, white Gucci sundress, Tiffany & Co. bracelet, and butterfly headband, you're a total TEN!" Samantha yelped excitedly.

"Miss you a ton Mass! Remember to facetime!" Sara called.

Giving a hug to my besties (minus Alexandria) , I heard a "ding" come from my phone. "Will do! Miss you guys! You better be good alphas! I'll call when I get to New York!" I said while climbing into the hackney carriage. Waving a final farewell to them, I went to check my messages.

**JWinthdrop+MassieKur=love**: I missed you! I am so sorry for everything! You were just so busy all the time, and I needed someone.

**MassieKurisback**: you lost your chance when you cheated on me Romeo. It's more obvious than Taylor's song 'We are NEVER EVER EVER Getting Back Together'!

**JWinthdrop+MassieKur=love**: When we first met, you said I was the most handsome man on earth, and when we dated, you said we were always going to be together.

**AlexandriatheGreat has joined this chat group at 4:37**

**AlexandriatheGreat**: Mass, I'm sorry! Forgive me? We made a promise when you came here that we would stay besties forever! I still have that silver Tiffany & Co. Bracelet you gave me, and I believe you still have my $20 necklace!

**MassieKurisBack**: Are either of you my history teacher?

**JWinthdrop+MassieKur=love**: No, Mass we're not.

**MassieKurisBack**: Then why are you talking about things that happened ages ago? Only people I trust and friends call me "Mass" James. And Alexa, are you related to Faux-Livia?

**AlexandriatheGreat**: Ew! That fake, dumb Barbie who buys cheap stuff that you told us about? No way! And 20 pounds are a lot!

**MassieKurisBack**: Then why do you always buy cheap stuff yet you got plastic surgery on your face? You two are the past. My future is, and always will be, in Westchester. And James, if you really loved me, you never would've cheated on me. Our relationship was NAWT meant to last. Farewell James, the guy I'm over with, and Alexa, the dog. You are now going to be deleted from my contacts! BTW Alexa- If you want that necklace it's in the trash. Cheerio now! ;D.

**MassieKurisBack has deleted JWinthdrop+MassieKur=love from her contacts list**

**MassieKurisisBack has deleted AlexandriatheGreat from her contacts list**

With that, she closed her phone and had a sinister smile on her face until Kendra spoke. "Massie darling, we're here!" Kendra spoke while the car came to a stop. Massie gracefully exited the car with her signature smirk and walked into the air-conditioned airport. While entering the airport, she remembered that she hadn't spoken to the PC in a year after last year's vacation, and wondered how they were doing...

**Authors Note: Was it good/bad? Constructive criticsm is awesome! Please review! BTW- grub or notch means food if you didn't know what it meant. I will post OC's next! THANK YOU SO MUCH rachel, the cupcake goddes, Wily Caryatid, clara, miyame-chan, FanFictionFanticGirl, hawtjuicyaddict, and physcotic honeybadger for reviewing! And thanks KatKat972, PLDLAURA, clara, hawtjuicyaddict, miyame, rachel, and the cupcake goddess for following! And finally thank you the cupcake goddess and myalovestheclique for favoriting my story! I'm rambling a bit, but thank you everyone who has at least viewed this story! :)  
**


	3. OC'S CHARACTERS!

**Here are the OC forms. I need guys more than girls, so I would prefer guys.  
**

**Name:**

**Nickname(optional):**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Somehow famous(say why he/she is famous if so):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Wealth:**

**Style:**

**Anything Else:**

**I will try to fit all the characters into the story! Thanks! Every character helps!  
**


	4. New Citizen, New Crush, New Prank

**Massie's POV**

**Virgin Airlines**

**7:05 p.m. in London (it's 2:05 p.m. in NY)**

"I'm on the flight now, mom! Yes, I'm sitting in the window seat! Okay, bye!" I say. I sit in my seat, and wait for everyone to come in. _Sigh_, why do I have to sit alone with creeps for eight hours? My parents decided to get a private room in a different plane, so now I have to sit next to an old guy!

"We are about to take off. Please put on your seat-belts, and we will be ready for takeoff," the flight attendant announces while making sure that our seat-belts are securely fastened. Once that's finished, the plane starts, and we're in the air.

_15 minutes later_

"All passengers may now use the restroom, and use their electronic devices," the pilot announces.

While Jerry or whoever this guy is keeps on talking about his life, and touches my hand and thigh, I spot _him_, the uber hawt shaggy blond cutie wearing a Princeton sweatshirt, and he stares back at me while walking toward my seat.

"Juliet, are you listening to me?" the Jerry dude asks me.

Oh that's right; I told him a fake name. Who in the right mind would talk to a creeper like this? I ignore him, yanking my hand away from his, and stare at the TV until I hear Princeton cutie asking me something.

"Hey Samantha! How are you? I haven't seen you for such a long time!" he says.

"Woah . . . Woah . . . Woah . . . I don't umm . . . hi, Matthew! I'm great! I haven't seen you for such a long time!" I reply.

"Want to go to the bar? It's been so long since we've seen each other!" he states.

"Sure!" I exclaim.

Jerry gives him the evil eye, and makes room for me to exit. When we get to the bar I exhale, and sit down.

"Thank GAWD! I would have been dead if I had to sit with him for 8 hours! Do you want something to drink? I owe you one! Where are my manners? I'm Massie," I say, holding my hand out.

"Liam. And sure. A pomegranate martini please. So tell me about yourself," Liam asks me while shaking my hand.

I wave down a bartender and order the martini, giving him my exclusive Virgin Airlines membership card. I put on a bright, dazzling smile and smooth my auburn hair, making sure I look over 21.

"I'm Massie. Seventeen. Lived in London. Is now moving to Westchester. Has an adorable dog. Modeled for Teen Vogue since I was 13. I've been ranked on the top ten list of Inspiring People on the Limited Edition Teen Forbes magazine, and am an aspiring fashion designer! You?" I say when the guy leaves.

"Woah! Westchester? I live there. I go to Rosingdale High as a junior, and I play baseball. My brother and I won the little league baseball world series when we were 12. I've been accepted to Princeton. I love kids, made charities, and I have a little angelic sister."

"I'm going there! And since you go there, can you tell me your classmates? I may be friends with them from a long time ago," I tell him.

"Well, the captain for soccer is Derrick Harrington, and his co-captain is Cam Fisher. Then there's Kemp, Dempsey, Chris, Seth, Sean, Liam, Lawrence, Landon, Aaron, Andrew, and Hotz. Those are the guys' girls throw themselves at, but Derrick doesn't really date anymore. And the 11th graders _everyone_ knows are the Pretty Committee; they're the second main rulers of the school. Anyways, they're Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen. They're really exclusive because of the old best friend who ruled their old school and moved to England. Oh, and Dylan's a girl, not a guy."

"Of course! Leesh would never accept a guy!" I stated.

"Holy crap. How do you know Alicia's "friend's only" nickname? You know those girls? Wa-wait…YOU'RE THE FRIEND!" he says, yelling crazily. The bartender hands him the martini, and he starts drinking it.

Hours pass, and we keep on talking until the pilot tells us to go back to our seats for landing. Once I'm back at my seat, I sit back, thinking about Liam. I already feel a new crush coming on.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

**The Rivera's Estate**

**Dance Studio**

**3:49 p.m.**

_Ding . . . Ding . . . Ding . . . You have received a message from Reline16._

What can be so important that it's interrupting my dance practice? Everyone knows not to bother me at this time! I dance to my new Ralph Lauren tumble leather cross-body bag, and find my personalized iPhone 5S.

**Reline16**: I've got some gossip worth more than your new bag.

**HolaGurll101**: Nothing's worth more than Ralph. What do u want for it? You know I can afford anything.

**Reline16**: I get a makeover by you.

This girl is hideous, but I'll work my magic.

**HolaGurll101**: Alright. Now tell me!

**Reline16**: Well, you know how our school isn't accepting any more students, and hasn't since last year?

**HolaGurll101**: Yes, now tell me the rest! You're making me stop my dance routine!

**Reline16**: There's a new British girl coming to our school! She must have some mad connections to come to our school. I don't know her name, but she lived near London. She's also moving into Blaze's house.

**HolaGurll101**: Gr8! Ciao!

With that, I closed my display screen. I wonder who this new British girl is. Probably just another LBR.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

**The New Block Estate**

**Massie's New Bedroom**

**5:50 p.m.**

I climbed up the stairs to my new room, and gave it a once over. My clothes were sorted by designer and color, there was my queen-sized crown bed, my closet was HUGE, my desk had my iMac, iPad, iPad mini, and iTouch on it, and I had a mini bed Bean. Everything was perfect!

I grabbed the pamphlet for my new school, and began to read.

_Rosingdale High is for the future adults of the century. With the help of our sister school, Constance Billard, we have decided to have our students wear the same outfits, and allow them to personalize up to three styles that Rosingdale and Constance have allowed._

Bleh, what a bore. Why is life starting to seem so boring today?

_Ping . . . You have received a message from JWinthdrop._

Ugh, what does he want? Didn't I explain to him to NEVER contact me again? I even deleted him from my contacts. Whatever.

**JWinthdrop**: "It's impossible," said pride. "It's risky," said experience. "It's pointless," said reason. "Give it a try," whispered the heart. You'll find _him _soon enough. He's one lucky guy. You'll find him, Mass. You will.

Now _this _is the James I dated. He's a total CAT (Corny, Adoring, and a Total HART)!

**MassieKur**: For a douche, you're still one of a kind. Thanks, James. I'll take that into mind.

**JWinthdrop**: Anytime, love!

I plopped my phone onto my bed, and skipped to my dresser. I might as well look around the area, and see how everything is.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**6:34 p.m.**

"Hey Girlies! I have an announcement to make!" I say.

"What is it?" The PC says in unison.

"Two words . . . NEW STUDENT!" I jump up excitedly while they all groan.

"We are not going to do the same thing as last time! I mean, we might hurt their feelings," Claire says truthfully, trying to be nice.

"She's powerful. I have a hunch that she is, so we need to take her down with our little game, and make her a loser if she isn't already one," I reply.

"I have an idea! It has to do with chocolate, syrup, and jello," Dylan tells us excitedly.

After three hours, we finish planning our prank, and I ask my father if we can host a party. I can't wait for the party, and making the newbie the laughing stock of the school.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SUPER sorry for not updating! I had a tournament last week and we got 3rd! I've also had soccer camps to go to with my team. School's also coming along, so I might be busy during school. Anyways, review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**WARNING: I have a tournament this weekend, so I might not update. School's next Monday for me as well, so I'm going to be busy, busy, busy!**


End file.
